The present invention relates to a heat transfer film, a semiconductor device, and an electronic apparatus comprising the heat transfer film. The heat transfer film, the semiconductor device, and the electronic apparatus are used in an electronics field and a vehicle waste heat management field, in which it is necessary to efficiently transfer heat generated in the electronic apparatus and the semiconductor device.
Conventionally, in a case of radiating or transporting heat generated by a semiconductor device, such as an electronic apparatus, an electronic device, an optical device, or the like, heat transport is performed through heat exchange with a liquid or transferring heat to a material with a high thermal conductivity. For example, a single layer is formed of a graphite material as a heat conducting material.
Patent Reference has disclosed an anisotropic heat conducting material comprised of a combination of a thermal resonant material and a material with a high thermal conductivity as an inner layer thereof. Accordingly, the anisotropic heat conducting material has a heat insulation property in a layer thickness direction thereof and a high thermal conductivity in an in-plane direction thereof.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-229174
Further, conventionally, in order to cool a semiconductor device, i.e., an optical device such as a semiconductor laser diode, a light emitting diode, or the like, and an electronic device such as a MOS type field effect transistor, a hetero-junction type field effect transistor, or the like, a heat sink is attached thereto, or heat is transferred to a substrate thereof. In a case of a single laser chip, a heat sink comprised of a material with a high thermal conductivity such as Cu, Al, or the like is provided for radiating heat. In a case of a semiconductor element such as an Si chip or the like, and a module thereof, a heating element or the like is provided for radiating heat of a heated element to a substrate via a lead.
When the heat exchange with a liquid is performed for radiating or transferring heat generated in the semiconductor device or the like, it is necessary to provide a heat transfer module of an evaporation and cohesion type such as a heat pipe or the like having a heat transport path with a limited direction, a limited dimension or a limited configuration. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce a size of a device with the heat transfer module, thereby making it difficult to cool a portable device with a small space.
When a component with a high thermal conductivity is provided in a device for transferring heat, heat is dissipated through a heat transfer process. Accordingly, it is difficult to transfer a sufficient amount of heat. Further, heat tends to dissipate or diffuse in the heat transfer process, thereby causing a harmful effect on the device.
In the conventional technology disclosed in Patent Reference, an object thereof is to suppress the thermal conductivity in the layer thickness direction to obtain the anisotropic heat conducting material, rather than through improving the thermal conductivity in the in-plane direction thereof. Accordingly, it is difficult to substantially improve the thermal conductivity.
In view of the conventional problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat transfer film capable of efficiently radiating and transporting heat generated in a heating element in a limited space. Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus comprising the heat transfer film.